Goodnight Kiss
by InfinitelyLove
Summary: Sepenggal kisah member-member GOT7 yang kasmaran dan nasib Youngjae yang belum memiliki kekasih. / a GOT7 fanfiction / MarkSon or Jark / JJ couple or Bnior / YugBam or BamGyeom / Youngjae and lil bit of 2PM's Wooyoung.


Goodnight Kiss

Cast :

Mark Tuan

Jackson Wang (Markson mainly)

And another GOT7's members

Genre : Romance

Rating : T+

.

.

.

.

"Mark hyung..." suara Jackson yang parau terdengar manis di telinga member tertua GOT7 tersebut. Mark menolehkan kepalanya kearah salah satu rapper di grup mereka itu. Mark bisa melihat senyum Jackson yang, uuhh... Sungguh menggemaskan. Dua gigi kelinci milik Jackson terlihat sungguh imut di matanya.

Mark menepuk sofa yang kosong di sebelah kanannya. Jackson kembali tersenyum imut dan menempatkan dirinya di samping hyung tertua di grupnya itu. Dengan manja, Jackson menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Mark yang terlihat sibuk dengan gadgetnya.

"Hyung... sedang lihat apa sih?" tanya Jackson yang penasaran. Mark terkekeh. "Kamu penasaran banget sih, sayang..." jawab Mark lalu menarik kecil hidung Jackson dan menaruh gadgetnya di meja depan mereka. Jackson mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu saat Mark menarik hidungnya. "Hyung pelit!" katanya. Mark malah tertawa dan mencubit gemas pipi Jackson.

"Isssh... Stop it, Mark!" ketus Jackson lalu menepis tangan Mark dan menghentikan senderannya di bahu Mark. "Hey... What you were say, baby? Call me 'hubby' not Mark. Okay?" kata Mark sambil menaik-turun kan kedua alisnya, bermaksud untuk menggoda Jackson.

"Oh God. Mark hyung! I'm not a girl, please... If we'd be a married couple, I think you are the one who must call me 'hubby'." jawab Jackson lalu menatap jengah Mark yang masih terkekeh tidak jelas. "Oh ya? Tapi apa bisa kamu menjadi 'suami' dihubungan kita, eum? Wajahmu lebih manis daripadaku. Tubuhmu lebih pendek. Ah! Dan satu lagi! Yang pasti, aku lebih manly darimu sayang..." goda Mark lalu merangkul Jackson dan mengecup kecil pipi Jackson.

"What? Wajahku jauh lebih tampan! And I'm manlier than you, dude! Don't you remember me? I'm 'wild and sexy' Jackson." ucap Jackson bangga. Mark mengeratkan rangkulannya lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga kiri Jackson. "You're wild and sexy... But, don't you think I'm the wildest and sexiest when we're on bed, baby?" ucap Mark lalu mengecup bibir Jackson yang masih mengerucut.

Jackson bergidik mendengar perkataan Mark di telinganya. Wajahnya memerah saat Mark dengan santainya berkata seperti itu dan menciumnya. "Ssssshhhh... Mark hyung! Don't kiss my lips in front of them!" ucap Jackson lalu menunjuk-nunjuk maknae line yang sekarang berada di sofa lain di seberang meja.

"I don't care baby. You're mine, that's mean your lips are mine too. Biarkanlah mereka melihat kita seperti tadi, lagipula mereka sudah dewasa." ucap Mark yang dihadiahkan pukulan sayang di kepalanya oleh Jackson.

Bambam yang mengerti perkataan mereka daritadi berdehem kecil lalu tersenyum manis ke arah Yugyeom yang terlihat bingung. "Ehm. Aaah~ Yugyeommie... Kamu jangan dengarkan mereka, okay?" kata Bambam lalu mengelus kepala Yugyeom yang sesungguhnya lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya.

Yugyeom memajukkan bibirnya imut, lalu menggeser duduknya menjauh dari Bambam. "Bambam... Kamu jangan menyindir gitu dong. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku tau, bahasa Inggrismu jauh lebih bagus dariku." ucap Yugyeom merajuk ke Bambam yang resmi berstatus sebagai 'seme'nya kemarin.

Ya Tuhan, pasti kalian bingung kenapa Yugyeom mau menjadikan Bambam yang imut seperti itu menjadi seme-nya. Entahlah, yang pasti juga memang sifat Bambam jauh lebih dewasa daripada sifat Yugyeom yang terlalu manja dan sering bertingkah imut-terutama pada Bambam, Jackson dan Jaebum-.

"Aduh, Yugyeom sayang... Jangan marah ok? Please, jangan marah padaku." ucap Bambam lalu mengeluarkan aegyonya yang justru membuat Yugyeom kesal. Kenapa seme-nya bisa terlihat lebih imut darinya? Ih! Yugyeom iri. Sang maknae malah melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Bambam.

Mark dan Jackson malah menatap aneh pasangan baru di depannya. "Jackson sayang, kita tidur yuk... Sudah malam." ucap Mark sambil mengelus-ngelus tengkuk Jackson. "Shireo! Aku mau tidur dengan Bambam dan Yugyeom saja malam ini!" Bambam yang mendengar itu langsung membulatkan matanya dan memberi glare mematikan untuk Jackson.

Sedangkan Yugyeom hanya bersorak 'Horay!' sambil tersenyum lucu. "Andwaeeee! Aku maunya tidur berdua dengan Yugyeom saja!" kata Bambam, menolak mentah-mentah perkataan Jackson. "Tuh kan, Jackson... Sudah ya, ayo kita tidur." ucap Mark lalu menarik Jackson ke kamar mereka.

"Yaaaaa! Bambam! Neoya inmaaa! Mark hyung! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Jackson saat pintu kamarnya dan Mark sudah tertutup. Bambam hanya tersenyum senang melihat Jackson yang berencana mengganggu kemesraannya dengan Yugyeom sudah menghilang.

Tak lama, Jaebum masuk ke ruang yang tadi menurut mereka berisik itu. "Bambam, Yugyeom-ah... Ada apa ini? Kenapa ribut sekali?" tanya Jaebum. "Tadi Jackson hyung ingin tidur dengan kami. Tapi malah Bambam tolak." ucap Yugyeom lesu.

Jaebum tersenyum lembut dan mengelus surai perak milik Yugyeom. "Yasudah, kalian lebih baik tidur sekarang. Ini sudah malam. Besok kita masih harus latihan." ucap Jaebum lembut. Bambam langsung berbinar dan berdiri dari duduknya. "Nde, hyung! Kajja, Yugyeom-ah kita tidur!" Bambam lalu menarik tubuh tinggi Yugyeom untuk masuk ke kamar mereka.

.

.

.

"Mark hyung~ hentikaaaaaan..." gumam Jackson yang kini berada di pelukan Mark. Jackson merasa kegelian, karena sedaritadi mereka masuk ke kamar, Mark langsung memeluk Jackson sembari tiduran di ranjang mereka dan mengecup-ngecup pipi menggemaskan Jackson.

Mark hanya tersenyum-senyum mendengar gumaman Jackson. "Hihihi... Habis kamu wangi sekali, Jackson sayang..." ucapnya lalu mencium kembali pipi Jackson. "Aiiish... Ayolah, berhenti dulu!" omel Jackson sambil memukul-mukul dada Mark.

Mark terkekeh lalu melepas pelukannya. Jackson menggerutu dan membalikkan badannya untuk memunggungi Mark. "Hey, kamu ngambek lagi... Ayolah, bukankah kamu bisa melepas pelukanku dengan mudah? Bahkan ototmu itu lebih kekar dari milikku sayang. Tapi kamu tidak ada tenaganya..." ucap Mark sambil memeluk Jackson dari belakang.

Jackson hanya merona mendengar pernyataan Mark. 'Benar juga kata Mark hyung. Kok saat dia memelukku, tenagaku jadi hilang sih?' batinnya. Mark menyeringai karena tidak ada balasan dari namja-nya, lalu dengan tiba-tiba ia menindih sedikit tubuh Jackson yang ada di sampingnya.

Jackson merebahkan tubuhnya lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mark menyeringai melihat Jackson menutup wajahnya. "Heeey~ jangan menutup wajahmu seperti itu." ucap Mark lalu menarik kedua tangan Jackson. Dia dapat melihat wajah Jackson yang lucu dengan kedipan polos di matanya. Oh ayolah, Jackson yang berada di panggung berbeda jauh dengan Jackson yang berada di depan Mark.

Mark juga suka bingung, kenapa hampir semua fans mengira yang lebih pantas jadi seme itu Jackson. Mark menatap lembut wajah Jackson yang sedang merona. "H-hyung~" gumam Jackson saat terpaan nafas Mark mendekat kearah wajahnya. Tidak tahukah Mark kalau jantung Jackson sudah siap loncat dari tubuhnya?

Dahi mereka bersentuhan. Mark tersenyum melihat tatapan polos kekasih manisnya. "Jackson... I'm sorry, I know it's my fault. Mungkin kalau aku tidak ada, kau tidak akan menjadi menyimpang seperti ini. Mencintaiku yang juga lelaki sepertimu... Please, forgive me..." ucap Mark lalu mengecup dahi kekasihnya.

Jackson tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "It's not your fault, Mark hyung... Bahkan aku tidak pernah berkata bahwa ini salahmu bukan? Aku berubah bukan karenamu, tapi karena I found something different from yourself... Yaitu cinta..." ucap Jackson lalu tersenyum manis.

Jackson memeluk sedikit punggung Mark. Lalu dengan lembut mengecup pipi kekasih tampannya. Mark melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Jackson lalu membalikkan tubuhnya kesamping sehinga Jackson berada di atasnya sekarang.

"You... You are the reason why I love my life so much. Your smile is the reason why I'm here right now. Your self is the reason why I love our group (GOT7) so much... And... Your body... Is the main reason, why I love every nights with you..." ucap Mark lalu mengecup rahang Jackson dengan pelan, bermaksud menggoda sang kekasih.

Jackson mengeluh dan memberontak saat merasakan sinyal bahaya dari Mark. "Yaaaa~ Mark! Oh my God. Kenapa kau mesum sekali." ucap Jackson sambil berusaha untuk melapas pelukan Mark yang semakin menguat.

Jackson sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk memberontak, karena jujur sekali dia tidak memiliki tenaga saat Mark mengecup rahang dan lehernya. "Eungh~ Mark hyung... Kumohon jangan malam ini... Please..." ucap Jackson diiringi lenguhan karena sedari tadi Mark menggodanya dengan mengelus seduktif punggung Jackson.

Mark tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Jackson. "Baiklah sayang... Tapi ada satu syarat. Biarkan malam ini kau tidur seperti ini ok?" ucap Mark. Jackson menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menyerukkan wajah manisnya ke samping kepala Mark.

Tak lama desiran nafas yang teratur terdengar oleh Mark. Kekasihnya mungkin kelelahan akibat latihan hari ini. Dengan sayang Mark mengelus rambut sang kekasih dan mencium pelipisnya. "I love you Jackson. And I will always do." gumamnya.

.

.

.

Youngjae sedang ingin mengajak Jackson bermain PS. Lalu dengan santainya ia membuka kamar MarkSon. "Jackso-oo-n... O-oh, ma-maafkan aku Mark h-hyung..." cicit Youngjae saat melihat Mark menatapnya tajam dan memberi isyarat untuk diam.

Youngjae segera menutup kamar itu. Wajahnya memanas saat mengingat Jackson yang sedang tertidur di dalam pelukan hyung tertuanya itu. 'Ah~ sepertinya enak mempunyai kekasih...' batinnya.

Lalu dia pergi ke arah kamar JJcouple, yang sebenarnya kamarnya juga. Dia mengintip dari pinggir pintu karena kabatulan sekali pintu kamar JJcouple tidak dikunci -sehubungan Youngjae juga tidur bersama mereka-. Mata Youngjae membulat saat melihat Jinyoung yang melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jaebum dan membalas lumatan panas dari bibir kekasihnya.

Oh ayolah... Tidakkah mereka sadar kalau pintu kamar itu tidak tertutup? Youngjae mengerang frustasi lalu membalikkan badannya untuk beejalan kearah kamar maknae line. Dia berharap maknaenya kini sedang tidak bermesraan seperti member yang lain.

Saat ia melewati kamar maknae line yang pintunya terbuka, dia melihat pasangan maknae itu. 'Aigooo~ mereka bahkan bermesraan juga. Oh God, help me. Can I just have a couple too?' erangnya di dalam hati. Dia menatap Yugyeom yang duduk di kasur dan Bambam yang berbaring di kasur, menggunakan paha Yugyeom sebagai bantalnya.

Seperti biasa, sang real maknae atau Yugyeom tersenyum imut saat Bambam mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu. Yugyeom mengelus-elus rambut blonde Bambam saat kekasihnya itu mengeluh ngantuk. Yugyeom tersenyum lucu saat Bambam menghadapkan tubuhnya kesamping dan menyerukkan wajahnya ke perut Yugyeom.

Youngjae makin frustasi melihat itu semua. Dia lalu berinisiatif untuk pergi ke kantor JYP dan berlatih menyanyi di sana. Youngjae meninggalkan dorm yang sedang di penuhi orang-orang kasmaran itu.

Di kantor JYP ia melihat sunbae 2PM nya berada di sana. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di dekat ruang latihan dance. Tak lama seseorang menepuk pundaknya. "Hey. Kau kenapa,eh? Youngjae?" ucap salah satu member 2PM, Wooyoung.

Youngjae tersenyum sopan ke arah Wooyoung. "Ah, sunbae... Aku hanya meratapi nasib karena di group hanya aku yang tak punya pasangan." ucap Youngjae lemas. Wooyoung menyeringai mendengarnya.

Lalu Wooyoung mendekatkan dirinya ke Youngjae dan membisikkan sesuatu. Wajah Youngjae memanas, karena Wooyoung berbisik seperti ini "Wah... Kebetulan, aku juga tidak ada pasangan. Maukah kau menjadi milikku, eum? Manis?". Lalu Wooyoung menyeringai dan berdiri kemudian berlalu di depan Youngjae.

"Yak! S-sunbae!"

.

.

.

Kkeut

.

.

.

Lol hahahaha FF absurd apa ini-_- aku iseng bikinnya. Hehehe maaf yang nunggu Invisible Man, karena chapter 5 nya sedang salam proses... FF ini cuma menunjukkan bahwa selain EXO dan B.A.P aku juga menyukai GOT7. Kapan-kapan aku pasti bikin FF BTS. Hehe...

Dan bagi yang tidak suka Mark dan Bambam jadi seme, tolong jangan bunuh saya. Karena dimata saya mereka pantes jadi semenya Jackson dan Yugyeom. Hell-ooooo man! Yugyeom itu jauh lebih sok imut dari Bambam, jauh lebih cantik dan menye-menye... Kalian bisa lihat kelaukan Yugyeom yang manis dan menggemaskan di fansite-fansitenya. Saya rekomendasiin fansite Yugyeom yang bagus (oke saya fans berat Yugyeom masalahnya) = Baby's Breath, Next To You, Yugyeom Day, oh dan masih banyak lagi *lupa ceritanya*

dan satu lagi, faktanya aku ga tau roommate di GOT7 yang sebenernya. Aku hanya memasang-masangin mereka biar FF ini berjalan lancar *digebugin*

Okay makasih untuk mau membaca FF ini. Maaf judulnya tidak nyambung, ini hanya karena saya menbuatnya sambil dengerin lagu Jun Hyoseong (kembaran saya *okesip) - Goodnight Kiss. Tbh, lagu ini sounds like an Indonesian house music yang lil bit alay gitu ya. Tapi aku tetep suka. Hehe

Thanks for reading...

Last, mind to review?

Sincerely, an unprofessional author

InfinitelyLove aka werewolfxoxo


End file.
